Jack Sparrow Discover's True love
by xXxXxBlackRavenWolfxXxXx
Summary: When jack sparrow is jelouse of will turner's girlfriend He get his own girlfriend to make will jelouse but then they fall in true love.


HAY guizzz! Sorry I haven't postd in a while! I have been really sick1 and my dad and I have been fight alot so I couldn t right much because he wouldn't let me use his compoter to right

Jack sparrow has girlfriend

One apon a time, there were pirates. Pirates were sometime scary, but sometime were JACK SPARROW! Jack sparo were so pretty because he wore eyes liner and had cute eyes and nose. His clothes were tored so you could see his abs and his collar bones and they were defined and soft eventhough his face were rugged and hard. Now he sails a shift to meet friend in ocean who was dead pirate but came back to life when he stab heart of Daniel Jones, William Turing! Will was rushing across ocean to meet with Elizabeth Turner. BUT HE NOT KNOW JACK WAS COMING TO GET HIM! Jack was sailing inside of Pearl. It was black. The motion of the ocean was rough. Just like Jacks' good looks.

Will was sailer of ship that collect soles. Because he was Dave Jone he was not

Allow to leave ship more than one time per 10 year. But he did anyway so he could see

Eliza! Elizab were soo happy to see him, that they kiss. His beard rub against her face and she felt the prickly stubble. It was short, and brown like the sea on a warm spring afternoon being seen from an east indian tradding company gally; through the tinted windows of that gargantuous mercuntyle gallioun. His beard was as rugged as jack sparrows rugged features. In the corners of his beard there was salt crusted onto face like barnicles to a blue wale. He kissed elizabi deeply with his rubbery tonge that was soft and squishy like a happy octapus tentacle

When Jack sparrows came to shore he saw elizabit and William kissing with climatic passion. He was so jelouse of will because he was secretly in love with Elizabith. So he was went to town and found a harty wench. He askes her "where he can find a pretty girl who is super goth (like me) and who can be pirate sword? And she has to be good person, who are better than elizabth and would never hurt Jack like elzabth did?""I wish there were an girl who was pretty in a subtle way, but who also haves a stern appreciate for bvb. Why are there girl who will like me? I just want girl who think pretty boy are pretty and who are pretty themselve."and also where can I find some grog?"

The wenchy bar maiden rebuttled "Well m'hardy, I cans help thee with ye grog! But helpin ye with ye Lassies aint' no place for a wenchy dame like muhselfves. He wait until wench came back with grog and then he drank it all swarthily. He was cool and liked to drink alot because he was a goth pirate. All of sudden wench chest exploded with pirate sword. HIYAAA. KERBOOM. Christine kicked over the gory corpse of the wenchy dame and proclaim to Jack:

"Aye I's a bee a BVB lovin' plunderir who wear'sa eyes'liner bravely to school even though her mom's a say that she shouldnt' because she looks like a stripper." Christines pirate dress glowed like the north winds of booty and loot. "I think I could go to the dance with you if that's what Yousa been wantin from a fine lass like muself." She pulled out her pirate sword and began to cut her arm that had pirate tattoos and bandanas tied around it, in a swarthy manner.

She screamed out in warm pain, casually, while making eye contact with jack. They began to kiss as the sanguinous mixture stained his already crimson pirate hat.

They ambulated back to the clif where wil and Elzizabith were still kissing. Execpt now it was night and it had been 7 hours. Will's beard was wet with saliva. Without taking his tonge out of elizizabith's mouth, he drew his pirate sword.

"good drawing" jack said.

Then he removed it from his sheath. They began to have a sword fight, as Elzizabeth and Chrisine watched in awe.

"are you jelouse of my girl?" jack asked in a swarthy manner?

"Only jelouse of your looks! L0l"

Then jack was possessed by a demon. After he was being possessed, he began to speak in tongs and accidently say

"elizibeth you pretty than Christine. Even though you aren't goth, and I only like goth people is what I told Christine. And then he schout "Elizabeth! I no mean it, was possess by deamon". Then they kiss.

Christine apon seeing this grivious dissertation announce "Jack! My dad say you never really like me and that why you kiss girl. Now you die swarthilly"

Jack was angered with fear. All of a sudden with such a flash, Christine tore open his chest, and also removed his arteries. Then she steal his liver and use it to drink alchol with (she do drugs because she cool). When was corrode she put back in jack. Then she went to Elizabeth and with her pirates sword cut open her heart. Then she filled her heart with grainy beach sand so her heart would pump sand instead of blood. When she steal heart turns out was black. Like pearl. And was really david jone s heart. Because was dave heart, when she stab she became will die.

Christine begane to fly

"Oh ja I am fly" she said said in a dutch accent.

"Such fly heir yes ! " she cried nautically. She flew back down into ocean and eliza with her. She waterboard like dirty terrorist at geranimo bay. She flew her back to surface. Eliza was wheezing. Christine was confused as to why jack would kiss someone ugly. In her bewilderment, explosion. KABOOM. Eliz are dead.

Christine is flying dutcham.

"next time don't double dutch with the Dutchman" she annonce to eliza's deadn'ess.

She became pirate ship

Flew away to collect Seouls

Her and will kiss

Get mary.

The end.


End file.
